OB Build 1.6
Battlestar Galactica Online - Open Beta 1.6 Update 27 April 2011 This Update introduces the option for existing characters to switch to the opposing faction to help balance server populations, and adds new ships for both factions. 'FACTION SWITCHING' Faction switching allows existing characters on a server to switch to the opposing faction while keeping their progression, resources and equipment. Please read the following notes carefully, as they contain important information about this new option: 'Availability' *Faction Switching will be made available on an individual server basis, according to the average online populations of both factions *Announcements concerning which servers the system is currently available on will be made via these forums – please note that the system may be switched on and off with short notice, according to the faction balance on each server *When Faction Switching is enabled on a server, the option will be available to characters of the dominant faction on that server who are Level 10 or higher *Faction Switching will only be available in one direction – from the faction with the higher population on a server to the faction with the lower population *As such, Faction Switching should be regarded as a permanent decision – if you choose to switch factions, you may never be able to switch back 'How to Switch' *When Faction Switching is enabled on a server, characters who are eligible to make use of the system will have a 'Switch Faction' button in the upper-right corner of the HUD *Clicking this button will open a window with details of the system and a button that will allow you to start the faction switch process *This window will also appear as a 'pop-up' for all eligible characters shorter after logging in for the first time once the Faction Switch system is enabled 'Switching Faction' *If you choose to switch faction: **Your pilot will be converted to a pilot of the opposing faction **You will need to create a new 'avatar' for your character – during this process you may change your pilot's name if you wish **You will retain your pilot's Level, Skills and all other progression apart from faction-specific Duties **All your ships will be converted to the equivalent ship of the opposing faction **You will keep all your resources, ship systems, ammo and other items (please note that all systems installed on ships will be moved to your Locker) *In addition, pilots that switch factions will receive a resource bonus as a reward from their new faction – the specific bonus will be detailed in the Faction Switch window before you decide to switch, but will include Cubits, Titanium, Tylium and Merits 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Main updates: 'Strike Craft' *The Viper Mk VII and Cylon War Raider have been extensively revised and are now designated as 'Multi-role' fighters *The Viper Mk VII and Cylon War Raider are now be available in two versions: **The Standard version of both ships can be requisitioned for Cubits **The Standard version of both ships can be upgraded to an Advanced version for Merits **The Advanced versions gain an additional Weapon slot, Hull Points and Power Recharge 'Escorts' *New Escort ships are available for both factions – the Colonial Halberd and Cylon Liche *These powerful new Escorts are designated as 'Multi-role' attack ships *As with the Viper Mk VII and Cylon War Raider, the Halberd and Liche are available in two versions: **The Standard version of both ships can be requisitioned for Cubits **The Standard version of both ships can be upgraded to an Advanced version for Merits **The Advanced versions gain an additional Weapon slot, Hull Points and Power Recharge 'ECONOMY AND REWARDS' Main updates: 'Merits' *The chance for player ships to drop Merits when defeated in PvP has been significantly increased *The number of Merits dropped by player ships has been reduced 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates: 'Assignments' *The number of PvP kills required for the Disrupt Enemy Operations Assignment has been significantly reduced (a Level 20+ pilot will now require 10 PvP kills to complete the Assignment) *Fixed a bug that was causing pilots to receive 'double credit' towards Assignment objectives (this also affected Duties) 'INTERFACE' Main updates: 'Fleet Stores/Archives' *Fixed a bug that was reporting incorrect values when salvaging ship systems for Tylium *Fixed a bug that was causing the 'Salvage' button not to be displayed on ship systems in the Hold 'Duties' *Fixed a bug that was causing Duty names and titles to display incorrectly *Fixed a bug that caused Duty objectives to display incorrectly 'Pilot Log' *Fixed a bug that was causing items to scroll or move around when viewing the Hold while in space Category:Beta Category:Updates